Ready, Aim, Elwind
by Kyrseis
Summary: "You realize, Leonardo, that this-" "Can only end in tragedy. I know."


Title: Ready, Aim, Elwind (Crossing Classes Part I)  
Fandom: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
Theme: Crossing Classes  
Characters: Edward, Leonardo (Edward/Leonardo if you want to see it there), Sothe, Titania, and one very bad-tempered wind sage.  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Edward, no. You must aim higher." Leonardo found his hand colliding with his forehead in dismay. The arrow hadn't hit the target- or even the board for that matter. Instead, all of Edward's arrows had found themselves firmly planted in the grass. How had he been roped into this again?

"Try again." The brunette swordsman once again lifted his arms and the bow, and notched an arrow with all the grace of an intoxicated penguin. The blonde archer winced as Edward held the bow in a clumsy death grip before releasing the string. Just as before, Leonardo found yet another one of his precious stock of arrows fly low through the air only to land point-down in the greenery that surrounded the target face and underlay the camp. He clenched his fists and only answered with one very tense word.

"Again!" He barked.

The next arrow flew higher this time- much to Edward's obvious satisfaction. It was also, as Leonardo noticed, horrendously off-course. And unfortunately, off course only referred to Edward's target and not to the green-haired man walking by seemingly minding his own business- likely on the way to visit Micaiah or his idolized General Ike. Thankfully, Sothe had been skilled for years at dodging objects projected at him in the name of friendly fire. It was, as Leonardo only mentioned to himself for his own safety, the projectiles of the enemy that Sothe had problems evading. Regardless, the belly-shirted rogue managed to avoid being skewered by the means of one of his extremely showy backflips.

"What the hell was that?" Sothe asked wide-eyed. Leonardo only sighed- still standing perfectly straight but with eyes closed in frustration.

"I am teaching Edward how to properly wield a bow."

One forest-green eyebrow arched in confusion as the older boy looked from him to Edward, to the bow and than back to the swordsman. Sothe was quiet for a long while before finally turning his gaze back to Leonardo. "You realize, Leonardo, that this-"

"Can only end in tragedy. I know." The archer finished for him.

Edward dropped his arms in disbelief. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" He asked- his voice uncharacteristically whiny.

"Because your aim is atrocious." Leaonardo stated in a very matter-of-fact manner. "And do not even get me started on your execution."

Leonardo's insult was met by an unpleasant expression mirrored on the other boy's face. Edward wordlessly brought the bow and another arrow up in order to shoot yet another pointed projectile towards the general area of the target. What the blonde also noticed, however, was the flash of red emerging from a nearby tent.

"Madame! Look out!"

The crazy thing to Leonardo was the fact that the fire-haired knight actually saw the rogue arrow- or he had to wonder what _wasn't_ a rogue arrow with Edward. But rather she just watched as the speeding long-ranched weapon struck her breastplate-

And bounced off. She arched her eyebrow at both of them- the one who had shot her and the one that had been naïve enough to assume that she couldn't handle something such as a rogue arrow. Leonardo resisted the urge to shrink behind Edward as he often did against paladins in battle. And then he remembered that Edward was not carrying a sword. Edward was carrying a bow- a weapon he was proving himself unable to use properly even if his life depended on it.

And as for Sothe? Well, he was laughing so hard that it made the blonde want to stick his head in the dirt- and he wasn't even the one who shot the arrow. Titania bent down, picked up the arrow lying on the ground and pointed the feathered end towards Edward.

"No damage," she said flatly, and passed the arrow to a dumbstruck blonde archer as she passed him on her way out. Sothe, damn him, only laughed harder. Personally Leonardo was just glad that she hadn't actually had an axe on her person. He mimicked Titania's gesture and pointed the feathered end at his myrmidon companion.

"You! You have to learn to _aim_!" He shouted.

"I'm a _myrmidon_. We don't _aim_, we _slash_ things!"

"Then why in the dark god's hell are we _doing_ this?"

"Because I wanted to learn to _impress_ you!"

"Well you're a far cry from _that_!"

"Well you know what? I'll show _you_!" Edward shouted and then picked up one more arrow- this one from the ground- and notched it to the bow. Leonardo watched with ire, but noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sothe's jovial demeanor had suddenly shifted into one of dread.

"Edward! Don't-"

Edward ignored the green-haired man, of course, and proceeded to let the arrow fly. As with all the other arrows that the myrmidon had attempted to shoot that day, it missed the target completely. Leonardo, however, noticed the source of Sothe's anxiety just a little bit too late- in just enough time to hear a thud of an arrow going through a very solid substance.

A book, to be specific.

Or to be even more specific, a book held up to protect a dark-headed wind sage's face. A very _angry_ wind sage who peered around his Elwind tome that currently had one very conspicuous arrow sticking out of it. Soren- with strength he had no idea that the young sage possessed- pulled said arrow out of his tome with one swift, jerky gesture. Unnerving red eyes burned as he glanced at both the arrow Leonardo was holding and the bow in Edward's hand. Sothe, being the smarter one of the three, was nowhere to be seen.

"Go ahead" Edward whispered. His eyes never left the seething sage. "You know you want to say it."

"Later," Leonardo answered back. "Right now there's only one thing I want to say." He dropped the arrow he had been idly holding when he saw Soren crack open the book.

"What's that?" The blonde began to hear chanting and Edward twitched.

"_RUN_!"


End file.
